legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P9/Transcript
(A shot of a Shadow warrior crawling away is seen in The Pits. He reaches out for Andrak before freezing over as Seris walks over and curb stomps his head. It then shows Seris looking up at Andrak) Seris: Anymore men Andrak? I could do this all day! (Andrak smirks before motioning toward a guard who activates another door which houses more Shadows who rush at Seris and Cloe yelling) Cloe: Alright, I say I take half and you- Seris: They're mine! (Seris rushes the group, slashing through most of them before being overwhelmed by more. They prepare to kill them before one of them has a hole blasted through his chest by Cloe as she blows the others to pieces. She then helps Seris up.) Seris: I had that. Cloe: Didn't seem like it. Seris: Oh shut the fuck up! Cloe: Hey, I'm trying to help you! Seris: And you're doing a real shit job at it! Cloe: I'M doing a shit job!? Seris: That's right! You call yourself a hero? HA! If you're what you're Multi-Universe has as heroes then it must be ruled by villains! Cloe: And I'm surprised This Multi-Universe considers YOU a hero! Seris: What's wrong?! Hate the truth!? Cloe: No! I hate your lies, being stuck with you, forced to fight in a death arena while wearing some gladiator outfit that causes these soldiers to look at me like I'm a sex doll! (The Shadows are seen confused looking at each other.) Shadow #1: Are we supposed to attack? Shadow #3: I don't know. (Andrak and a few soldiers are seen above) Shadow Soldier: Should I give the order? Andrak: Not yet, I want to see how long it'll take before they kill each other. (It cuts back to Seris and Cloe arguing) Seris: Maybe you should just give up! You're not a hero, you're not valued or loved! You're just a bitch! Cloe: Bastard, you don't shit about loved and value! Every 5 seconds you are insulting everyone, you threaten to kill us for something stupid as touching you, and you look at us like you're the only one who ever lost a family member! I have 3 friends who lost both their parents when they were 5 years old you know! Seris: What the hell does THAT have to do with anything!? Cloe: Its my way of saying, stop blaming me and my friends for what happened to Allen! We had nothing to do with his death! Seris: DO NOT speak his name! A gold digging slut like you has no right! Cloe: Call me that again! Call me that again! I dare you, I fucking dare you! Andrak: Alright ladies, that's enough down there! (The two look at Andrak) Andrak: This has gone on long enough. I think it's time you face a real challenger. An old relic of The Shadow's success. Seris: What, you? (Andrak is silent) Andrak: Men, release The Beast! (The main gate opens as a low growling is heard from within. Seris and Cloe prepare for whatever's inside. The ground starts to shake each time whatever is inside takes a step. Then, a large grotesque mutated monster exits and stares at the two with tiny black eyes) Cloe: What...is THAT! (The monster's large, teeth filled mouth spreads open as it roars. It then charges towards them and swings at them with it's large fists as they jump out of the way) Seris: Okay, this is seriously fucked up! (Seris and Cloe stand together as the Beast turns back towards them) Cloe: What are we supposed to do?! Seris: Kill it! (Seris rushes the monster and swings his sword toward it, which shatters upon impact) Seris: Goddammit. (The Beast grabs Seris with it's large armored hand, smelling him as it's mouth opens slowly as it prepares to devour Seris. Cloe then blasts the creature with psychic energy, causing it to drop Seris as he then turns and freezes part of it's arm. He then forms an ice hammer and smashes the ice, shattering the beast's armor on it's arm) Seris: That had to have done something! (The Beast then suddenly punches Seris across the arena before it jumps high into the air before landing on top of Cloe, who tries to crawl away before it grabs her leg and lifts her up and slams her into the ground, knocking her unconscious as Seris gets back up) Seris: Oh shit! (The Beast runs over and then rams into Seris, knocking him down before it's fist slams down on his left arm, shattering the bone as he screams in pain. Andrak smirks behind his mask at the sound. It then grabs the same arm and proceeds to tear it clean from it's socket before devouring it. Seris looks at the Beast weakly before he is tossed across the arena. Cloe then slowly gets up and looks as the beast prepares to finish him off with another pounce. She is seen running over as The Beast jumps. Seris braces himself for the impact, but it never comes. He looks and sees Cloe forming a barrier around both of them as The Beast proceeds to pound on it.) Seris: W-Why are you...saving me? (Cloe looks at Seris) Cloe: Seris! I want you to know: I think you're a stupid asshole! But regardless of what you may think of me or my friends, or what I think of you, I'm NOT gonna let you die like this! That is not what my parents taught me! Whether you like it or not, we're allies! And as long as you're my ally, I WILL PROTECT YOU! (Seris looks surprised as he looks down. But The Beast then cracks the barrier before shattering it. It roars and pulls its unarmored hand back, going to try and grab them. Cloe gasps then rushes over and pushes Seris out of the way, sending him over to a wall. This causes her get grabbed by the Beast's unarmored hand and gets lifted up. The Beast holding Cloe in front of its face, lets our a loud roar at Cloe, which causes her to close her eyes and her hair to be blown back. After the roar Cloe looks disgusted) Cloe: *Groan* That smells something has been dead for years! Andrak: Go now my Beast! Squeeze the life outta her! (The Beats takes its other hand wraps it around his hand and starts to squeeze Cloe. Cloe screams and thrashes around. Andrak smiles behind his mask) Andrak: Yes... THIS is how you kill heroes. (Seris is seen starting to come to after being pushed away. He hears Cloe scream, looks and sees her in the Beast's grip. Seris glares as he gets back up) Seris: LET GO OF HER!! Seris rushes over, fires a large beam of ice which gives the Beast a face full of ice, freezing the armor. Cloe, takes how his grip lessened, attacks the Beast, freeing herself, and shatters its armor with a psychic blast, revealing a skinned, grotesque face. It then runs it's fist into Cloe's vicinity, who dodges before Seris freezes the arm to the ground before Cloe blasts it's arm off, causing it to scream in pain) Seris: Yeah...How's it feel!? (The Beast tries to punch Seris with it's last arm before Cloe uses her psychokinesis to grab it's hand before Seris freezes it's arm, allowing Cloe to rip the arm from it's socket. It then falls over as it bleeds. Cloe walks over to it as it looks up at her before she blasts it's head off. She then walks over and lifts Seris up as his wound is shown frozen over) Cloe: You okay? Seris: I have one arm, but so far I'm fine. Cloe: At least its over. I was starting to get a headache. Seris: Yeah. I have to admit though, I think we make a good team you and I. (Cloe smiles, but she is then shot by Andrak's gate and is knocked back before Andrak and his men jump down from their posts) (Cloe tries to get back up when two of Andrak's men grab Cloe, holding her in place) Cloe: *Tries to get her arms free* Let go of me! *Notices a shadow soldier staring at her* And stop staring, pervert! Andrak: I've had it up to here with you! Seris: Hey what happened to we'd go free after we defeat your warriors? Andrak: You REALLY thought I'd let you two go? Seris: No, not really. Andrak: Good. (Andrak walks over and punches Seris) Andrak: Cause now, I'm gonna have to kill you myself! (Cloe looks over and sees Andrak pull a dagger) Cloe: NO! *Tries to go help though the soldiers hold her back* (Andrak drives his dagger toward Seris, but his arm is then grabbed by Seris, revealing that his arm has been replaced by a blue ice arm as Seris looks up at Andrak with blue glowing eyes) Seris: Don't even think about it! (Seris punches Andrak in the chest, causing him to fly back as Andrak stands up surprised) Seris: Now you die. (Seris is shown freezing over as ice grows from his back and covers his back, torso, arms, legs and closes over his head, forming a slightly dragon like jaw as a helmet as he releases a large wave of frost, freezing over the Shadow Soldiers before they shatter as Andrak stares on shocked before he looks at Seris) (The soldiers holding Cloe also shatter, freeing her as she looks at Seris) Cloe: Whoa... Andrak: *Opens gates* I don't have time for this! (Andrak fires at Seris. As the smoke clears, Andrak is shocked to see that Seris is unharmed.) Andrak: What, how?! That's impossible! Seris:.... (Seris rushes at Andrak at high speed, ramming his fist into his stomach, launching him into the air. Seris jumps up and grabs Andrak by the neck before throwing him back down into the ground, severely wounding him before his regeneration kicks in. He then stands up as he looks on at Seris scared) Seris: First: *Holds his hand out* Her Morpher. Give it. (Andrak out of fear pulls out Cloe's morpher and throws it to Seris. Seris then throws it to Cloe who catches it and happily puts it on her wrist. Seris: Good. Second thing: You better run. (Andrak is scared and begins to run away as the crowd starts to retreat. Snow and ice begin to fly around Seris and spreads through the arena as he walks into the arena's center) Seris: Yes, run fools! Go on and tell your king this message! (Seris creates an ice spear and raises it into the air, preparing to ram it into the ground) Seris: I COME FOR HIM! (Seris rams his spear into the ground, freezing the entire arena and all of the remaining Shadows solid before his armor melts away as Cloe runs up to him) Cloe: Seris, what was that?! Seris: I...I don't know. Cloe: Well, come on. We gotta go. Seris: Yeah yeah, I got it. I just... (Seris starts to walk toward the exit) Seris: I-I gotta... (Seris falls on his knees and passes out as Cloe runs up to him) Cloe: Seris? (Cloe shakes Seris's shoulder, receiving no response) Cloe: *sighs* (Cloe picks Seris up onto her shoulder and leaves the arena.) Cloe: Its gonna a long a walk. (It then cuts to Lenius and the others, who had return to base with the data chip. They inserted into a terminal) Rex: Alright, I've decoded most of the transmission logs. Lenius: Well, what are you waiting for? Load one up. (Rex pulls up an audio file from the shadow lab. A voice is then heard) Shadow Scientist: Log #1. Current date, 12/13/67. King Delanis has ordered me and my colleagues to engineer a new bioweapon from Iron's old Manticore project. He hasn't stated what he expects from this project, all we know is that he wants it to be deadly. Work started a few hours ago. I will continue updating as progress is made. (The file moves ahead to the next file) Shadow Scientist: Log #2. Current date, 12/24/67. Captured a few enemy soldiers today. Perfect for human trials. But when the trials commenced, we couldn't have been more terrified. The soldiers inside the chamber, upon contact with the virus, seemed to...mutate. Their limbs twisted, their faces deteriorated and their skin fell apart, replaced with a strange tar looking substance. After the test was complete, we sent 3 men into the chamber to retrieve the specimens...None of them survived. As soon as those doors closed, all three of the men had been pounced on, teeth ripping into their necks, claws tearing their organs from their abdomens. We sealed the door shut and left the three inside, not risking the entire facility. Although, now that I think about it, we still hear the scratching on the large window. I just hope to God that they don't find a way to escape. (The file ends) Lenius: Jesus. Marion: Wait, there's one more. Lenius: Rex, play it. (Rex plays the final audio clip) Shadow Scientist: Log #3, Current...Oh fuck it. The facility's been compromised! Those...things. Those...Targhuls, they jumped right through the fucking tempered glass window. They ripped half the men inside the room to shreds in seconds. What's worse is that in the short time they were in there, one of them mutated and started spitting fucking acid at us. Burned a hole right through a soldier's face. I'm hiding inside of the main control room now with a few other colleagues. The door's sealed shut and they're all banging on it, roaring and screaming to be let in practically. I know this is the end. All we have is two pistols and a handful of ammo. So...We're gonna end this, full on suicide pact. I know that there's a hell waiting for us for what we've done. I just pray that whatever demon I meet won't be as merciless as these goddamn Targhul. Goodbye. (A single gunshot is heard as the file cuts out, leaving the heroes shocked) Marion: Oh my god... Lenius: Targhul... Daniel: That's what you guys saw there? Sarah: Yeah... It was pretty bad. Nathan: Are you all right Marion? Marion: I.... I guess... Its just... Just so... Nathan: *Hugs Marion* Its okay... I'm here for you. Levi: So the Shadows are creating zombies? Masaru: Looks like it... Kotoko: Oh great... Zombies. Lenius: It's strange though. The files said that Delanis ordered their creation not Alkorin, these must have been trapped in there for the past 20 years. Levi: So Alkorin doesn't know about it yet? Lenius: Not yet at least. Jane: Look this is all very important, I'm sure. However, we are forgetting something. ... WHERE THE HELL IS CLOE!!? David: We don't know Jane! Jane: Well let's forget the zombies for 5 seconds and find her!! Who the hell knows what those Shadows are- ???: HEY! GUYS WE'RE OUTSIDE! Daniel: That's Cloe! (The heroes run outside to find Cloe walking up with Seris on her shoulders) Lenius: Shit, what happened to him? Cloe: I can't explain it right now, but we gotta get him inside. He's very weak. (Seris is heard trying to speak, albeit muffled and slurred as the others help him inside) Lenius: It's okay Seris. You'll be alright. (The heroes enter Sentinel HQ.) Daniel: Cloe what happened to you and.... What... Are you wearing? Cloe: Like I said... I'll explain later... (Scene then shows a group of Praetorians in the trees scouting it out when one of them walks up) ???: (Telepathically) What's the situation? Praetorian: (Telepathically) They're all inside Specter, should we attack? Specter: No, our orders were to find their base. Besides, those Targhul we found are the main priority. Praetorian: Yes sir. (The Praetorians get up and prepare to leave) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts